The Teacher's Figure
by HotArt01 Fanfiction Archive
Summary: This is just friendly and romantic fan-fiction story based on the character i made named Sage and my friend's character Ms. Blackbane. The credit for her goes to the original creator on Deviant Art. In this story, a 19 year old student student falls in love with his new teacher at the Deviant Art Academy. Please take into consideration, these two are adults, so no negative reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The Teacher's Figure

**Disclaimer: Before you read this story, I just want you to know that this does not mean to offend anyone. It's just an innocent and friendly little love fanfiction with the character I made on DeviantArt with xennydiemes's character, Ms. Blackbane. Please take into consideration that this story does not acknowledge any activity whereas it's banned from this site and Blackbane rightfully belongs to the original creator on DeviantArt, all rights are reserved. This story will contain sexual or mature content, viewer discretion is advised.**

Chapter-1: Sage on the rack

My name is Sage and I am a wolf. I used to go to DeviantArt Academy a while ago, I was 19 years old at the time. It was around 1:30 pm and I walked into the hallway and saw many kids at their lockers. I approached the one I was assigned to and noticed that I was right next to the classroom I'm going to next. Several minutes have past and we were sitting at our desks and I was chatting with some of my friends and the class started getting their stuff out to write. On the right side of the classroom, the door opened and it was the substitute teacher because the primary one is sick for a while. But this is unlike any teacher I have scene, it was a large, muscular female wolf with glasses on. Her shirt was very tight since her breast are huge and I couldn't stop starring at her. She was so curvy and beautiful that my heart was pounding 5 billion times faster than it was before she came in. The teacher announced her name and began writing it on the chalk board. "OK class, my name is Ms. Blackbane, everyone takes out your books and go to chapter 3 on page 301". As I turned the pages, I've noticed something strange, Ms. Blackbane was bent over near her desk to look for some folders. I began to shake rapidly but in a good way. My friend next to me noticed that I was shaking and grew curious about it. "Hey dude, you OK?", I looked over at him trying to suppress my condition with all my might. "Yes, I'm OK", he began to smirk a bit and Ms. Blackbane turned around towards the class and began speaking again. "So, class, let's do a review on history, when did the tearing down of the Berlin wall take place?", a bunch of students raised their hands but I remained low because of how nervous I was. "Yes Jason", she pointed with her pencil towards Jason and waited for his answer. "November of 1991", she nodded at him as a sign that he was correct with his answer.

After a while, the teacher looked over at me and noticed that I fell asleep before class ended. She quietly walked up to my desk and tapped my shoulder gently. "Sage, wake up, you fell asleep", she spoke to me in a firm but kind voice and I rubbed my eyes as I woke up from my slumber. "Oh, sorry miss, i…", I was abruptly cut off by her showing me a piece of paper with a huge D on it. "I wanted to see you after class", her eyes starred directly at me as she was standing over my desk. I tried sustaining my attention to her eyes but her large breast began to lure me. "Hey, eyes up here kid", she snapped her fingers at me, breaking me from my gaze on her chest. "Oh sorry Ms. Blackbane, what were you saying?", she grew a little aggravated but suppressed it by inhaling a large amount of air. It was after school and at least eighty percent of the entire school was empty. She put my grade paper on my desk and was kind of stern when talking, "May I ask why you didn't pass in your homework for the past 3 weeks?". My heart was in my throat and I could barely speak from all the excitement. "I know, I'm such a loser…", she looked down at me with concern and began talking more nicer that she was a moment ago. She pulled up a chair right next to me, her huge body sat down in the seat and I felt her fur brushing up against me. "Sage, are you OK, if so, tell me", she put her arms around my shoulder and I began working up a response to her. "I…uh, I'm just sad", I started shedding a tear from my left eye and that was where she was sitting. "Oh Sage", she gave me a friendly hug as my tears kept landing on my grade papers. "What's wrong Sage, you can tell me", she put her fingers on my chin and raised my head up to her level. I looked up at her with a concerned look on her face. "I'm suffering from depression, i…can't seem to get happy, my dad is going to kill me if he sees my grades, he'll throw me out of the house for sure", Ms. Blackbanes face was saddened by Sage's story and grabbed a tissue box to wipe my tears away. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sage, I didn't know how bad it was", after she wiped the tears from my face, I looked back up to her in sorrow but I listened to what she was going to say next.

She walked back to her but sat on the edge of it facing me at my desk. I continued to look up and noticed something crazy. She was slowly unbuttoning the top of her shirt and walked back over to me. "I know what can make you feel…much better", she gazed at me as a starred at her exposed breast from her unbuttoning her shirt. "Wha…what's that?", I began to shake again as she released another button from her shirt. "Yes, you can down there, I can even allow you to feel them if you like." My heart sank to the abyss of my body and I felt an extreme satisfaction towards this. I raised my hand in the air and slowly advanced towards her breast, "Go ahead, you may touch them". She spoke in a aroused voice as I placed my hands on her boobs. They feel so soft and firm and the felt good. "Here, let me help you", she reached her hand and gently grabbed my hand and began rubbing my hand against her breast. "I…", I was trying to speak but was unable to do so from the excitement that was taking place. She picked me up from my desk and she brought over to her desk. "Ms. Blackbane, this is…", I was cut off once again by her as she placed her index finger on my lips. "Shhhhh, just let it happen, it will ease your pain". A small nervous smirk was on my face as she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and slowly revealed more of her breast to me. She was wearing a bra underneath and she placed me on the edge of her desk. She grabbed my hands again but this time, she pulled them into her shirt and I can feel her boobs rubbing against my palm. I began to tilt backwards on her desk and she leaned down to me while my hands were still in her shirt.

It was near midnight and the entire school was closed until tomorrow next Monday morning. "Uh…miss, I'm sure this is a good idea", she raised me from her desk and her breast were pushing up against my torso. "It's OK silly, we're both adults and besides, this is our little secret", she pulled my closer to her face and kissed me right on the lips. After a moment of kissing passed, I knew that it was delicious so ii pulled her in for a longer kiss. I eventually retracted and we both were laying down on her desk. She was right on top of me and we both began to strip and make love right there in the classroom. When midnight struck, it was time for me to go and we put our clothes back on and I felt stoked. "I'll see you Monday Ms. Blackbane". She waved goodbye to me as I walked out into the dark hallway full of lockers. I gathered my things and I left the building but as I left, I noticed there was something in my car. "A note, what could it be?", the note was of course from Blackbane with a huge heart on it. It reads, "Dear Sage, I now know all the agony you go through so I am opening a private after school program just for you. So, if you feel sad or down, tell me and I can turn this day into a good one. Have a good weekend sweaty, love Blackbane"

**So, what did you guys think, lovely right well part two will come out and I'm sure you guys can't wait to see it. Don't worry, stay tuned and I'll see you in part two. Keep in mind, it's just a fanfiction, it's not real so don't be offended or worried please. Thank you and see you next time, later.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Teacher's Figure

**Disclaimer: Before you read this story, I just want you to know that this does not mean to offend anyone. It's just an innocent and friendly little love fanfiction with the character I made on DeviantArt with xennydiemes's character, Ms. Blackbane. Please take into consideration that this story does not acknowledge any activity whereas it's banned from this site and Blackbane rightfully belongs to the original creator on DeviantArt, all rights are reserved. This story will contain sexual or mature content, viewer discretion is advised.**

Chapter-2: Love in the Air

Monday rolled around and my weekend was excellent knowing that i had a great time with my substitute teacher. As I woke up this morning, I was hoping my dream was still coming true and it turned out to be legit. When I showed up to the academy, the principle stopped me in the hallway and told me something interesting. "Hey Sage, I hear you have a girlfriend, don't worry, I'm cool with it", I was looking at him with disbelief but felt relieved at the same time. "OK?", he then whispered in my ear with confidence and told me some interesting facts about my class. "Hey Sage, how would you like Ms. Blackbane to be your permanent teacher?", my face lite up with excitement as he told me that and I was very grateful for this. "Really? That sounds awesome, I can't thank you enough", I shook his hand happily and I waved him goodbye. I walked to my locker and put my stuff inside and I got ready for class.

I walked back into the classroom and noticed her name was on her desk on a small plaque. I was stoked to see this because the previous teacher kept failing me. This one actually cares for me and I have learned a lot from last week's session. Anyways, I sat down at my desk and waited for her to arrive. The door opened and the dark angel walked in. She looked different today, her shirt was only partially buttoned and her but was sort of showing from her red skirt. I couldn't wait till she bends over. "OK class, how was your weekend?", the class happily replied to her with cheer since she looked great. "Great Ms. Blackbane!", she smiled at the entire class, including me and we began the session on history. "First question of the day, do any of know a great event in recent history?", the class raised their hand and she pointed to a random student. "Yes", the kid worked up an answer for her question and finally spoke out. "The Grozny Offensive?", she nodded and wrote it down on the board. She turned back around towards the class and glared at me taking notes. She was thinking of something to say to me After class. "Next question, who was involved in this event?", the class raised their hands again and she picked another kid. "Boris Yeltsin and Aslan Maskhadov", she nodded again and turned around to write it on the board.

After class ended and before I left to go to period two, she stopped me from leaving by putting her hand on my shoulder. She leaned down towards me and started talking. "Hey Sage, how was your weekend?", I looked up at her with a smile and Gave her my makeup work from before. "It was good, although my parents just don't care and they told me to leave the house.", she had a sad look on her face and felt concerned for his wellbeing. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, they just threw you out like that? She gave me a huge hug and I could feel her breast pushing up against my chest. "Yeah, they just hate me", her care for me sky rocketed and she hugged me again and I could see her breast exposed from the top of her shirt. "Hey Sage, I've got a proposal for you", I looked back up to her with a good feeling about what she is going to say next. "What is it?", I wrapped my hands around her curvy waist and listened to what she was saying. "How would you like to stay at my house?", my face was lite with so much excitement and happiness after hearing that from her. "Oh my… you really mean it?", she looked down at me with a friendly smile and responded to me immediately. "Yes, we can be roommates or much more", my heart was beating out of control and a gracefully accepted her offer to live with her. "Oh wow, after school I'll get my things from home. My parents don't care anyway so yeah, it works out." I kissed her goodbye and I walked out of her classroom to go on to period two.

After school finally ended, I returned home to gather my things and gathered them into my suitcase and walked out of my room. My mother was sitting down watching TV and as I walked out, she stopped me for a moment. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?", I turned towards her and began shouting back at her for being rude to me. "I'm leaving and I'm stay at my friend's house.", she got up and was about to whack me but I grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. "You and dad never cared for me; I'm done with you both! Goodbye!", I ran out and slammed the door and she never follow me. I was standing at the bus stop ways away from my parent's house and was waiting for a bus to pick me up at the stop. After 15 minutes, a huge bus showed up and the door opened with the driver at the wheel. "Hey kid, you getting on?", I nodding at him and gave him a tip of ten dollars and walked to my seat. I was sitting in the front and the bus smelled like people were smoking in it. There were only two other people in the buss, a girl was sitting in the back looking at her phone and a guy was reading a magazine. After a couple of stops later, the bus driver turns to me and asks where I am going. "Hey kid, where to?", I looked at him and told him where I need to be. "Twenty-five howling Ave please", the driver nodded and started traveling to my teacher's house. It was kind of a long ride but we finally showed up at her house. The front yard was large beautiful with flowers on every corner and a nice pathway between two fountains. I got up from my seat and I paid the driver but he raised his hand in a king gesture. "Don't worry kid, for you it's on the house", I was flattered and grateful for the free ride. I waved to him as I got off with my luggage. I walked towards her house and rang the bell to make her know that I'm here. The door opens and there she was, she was wearing a long black robe with her curvy body showing. "Oh, uh… did I show up at the wrong time?", she shook her head and began pulling me into her arms at the doorway. "Nonsense, this is a perfect time, come on in and make yourself comfy". I walked on her hard wood floor and there was her living room, it was huge. Enough room to store at least 25 people at once, on the wall facing the couch was an HD plasma screen TV with surround sound built into it. I saw her wagging her tail as she approached the kitchen to make something for us to eat. Her butt was moving back and forth and my head was following it. I set my luggage down and sat down on her couch. The remote was right in front of me on the glass coffee table. I grabbed it and turned on the TV, the action channel was on so I left it on while I was waiting. "Hey Sage, what would you like?", she projected her voice and waited for my answer. "I'll have a sandwich", she shouted in a kind way and got some bread to make the sandwiches. After several minutes, she brings the sandwiches, she was wearing shorts and her lovely legs were showing. She places the sandwiches on the coffee table and cuddled up to me. We ate our food every so often and watched TV together.

It's been two weeks since I graduated and I've been living with Ms. Blackbane since before I graduated. We have had a wonderful relationship and we were definitely more than just roommates. We even shared the same bed upstairs and life was good. We were watching TV again and we were eating popcorn with our favorite movie. Sometime passed by and I fell asleep after the movie ended but she tapped me on the should and woke me up. "Hey Sage, you want to have some… fun", my face lite up with joy and I gladly accepted this as she was slowly unbuttoning her shirt in front of me. "Sure, let's go", I turned off the TV and we both laid on the couch. Her fur was so soft brushing up against me and we made love once again. She was definitely a charmer and I couldn't thank her enough for passing me back when I was at the academy. We both fell asleep laying on the couch and morning arose sometime afterwards. She looked so nice sleeping on my lap and I shook her and woke her up. "Hey honey, it's morning", she stretched her arms and legs and finally woke up from sleeping. "Oh boy, I got to get to work", he had his hands around her practically hugging her from getting up. "It's OK, the principle at the school called and said that you have paid time off for a week, it's alright". She looked at me with a surprised look but she was happy in the end. We decided to get some breakfast so we got up and went to the kitchen to grab a bite. I sat down at the table and got our plates ready for breakfast. I had a nice idea to ask her but I'll save that for later. After a nice breakfast, we both wore shorts and took a walk to9 the park. The sun was out and the weather was clear, not a cloud in the sky. "Hey Blackbane, can I ask you something?", she turned to me looking curious but she listens to what I was saying next. "Sure, what is it?", I got down on one knee and I pulled out a small box with something special inside of it. She was shocked and happy to see the box when I pulled it out of my pocket. "Will you… share my life?", her hands we on her face with an overjoyed look. "Yes Sage, yes", she went up to me and gave me a big huge. We both started kissing and her fur felt some good as well as her body. My arms were around her hips and we made out in the public park.

**Hi guys, do you love this story, should I make one more chapter? Tell me what you think if you liked it, if there are any mistakes in the story or if the paragraphs are too long, I'm afraid this story isn't for you. Anyways I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Teacher's Figure

**Disclaimer: Before you read this story, I just want you to know that this does not mean to offend anyone. It's just an innocent and friendly little love fanfiction with the character I made on DeviantArt with xennydiemes's character, Ms. Blackbane. Please take into consideration that this story does not acknowledge any activity whereas it's banned from this site and Blackbane rightfully belongs to the original creator on DeviantArt, all rights are reserved. This story will contain sexual or mature content, viewer discretion is advised.**

Chapter-3: There She Grows

We both left the park about 4 and a half hours ago and we walked by a drug/beauty store and an idea came to me that would make our relationship even stronger. I looked at the window sign and it says "Buy this serum to make your girl bigger". I wanted to go in and buy it but I couldn't leave her alone so I waited for the right moment to get it. "Hey honey, I'm going to get some makeup, will you wait here for a moment?", I looked up at her with a nice smile and started speaking. "Sure, thing my dear, I'll see you in a few", she walked into the store with her tail wagging and her butt moving back and forth and I just starred at her beautiful body. As soon as she went inside, I got up from the bench and ran over to the drug store to buy the new serum. I walked up to the lady behind the counter with size D breast I and began to talk to her. "Hello, welcome to the drug store, how may I help you?", I rested my arm right on the edge of the glass counter and made my order. "Yes, I would like some of the new serum for my wife please". As she went to the register, her boobs jiggled a bit and showed me the price of my order. "OK sir that will be a hundred dollars", I was shocked because that's all the cash I have in my pocket. Luckily, I have it so I pulled it out of the pocket of my shorts and handed it to her. "Thank you, sir, here's your order", I thanked her for it and walked out of the store to return to the bench I was sitting at.

Five minutes later, she walked out with some bags of makeup. I reached my hand out to offer help to her. "Need some help honey?", she smiled from my offer and accepts the offer. She hands me the bags with a thankful voice. "Thank you, babe", I carried a bag from her and we both walk back home. It was about 7:30 pm when we arrived back at her house and I opened the door for her to show chivalry. We showed up in the living room and set down our bags from the store. "Wow, these bags were heavy", she shows concern for me and as I sat down at the couch, she massaged my shoulders and her grip was strong. I felt better and she stopped rubbing, "How you feel honey?", I looked up at her feeling glad and stretched my arms. "I feel fine babe, thank you for that", she smirked and picked up the bags that were right next to me on the floor. "I'll settle and you can relax", she walked up the stairs and her fluffy tail was moving around the corner. I decided to make us some drinks so I walked into the kitchen to make them. I remembered the serum so I grabbed it from my pocket and opened up the container. I took a whiff and it smelled like strawberries. I made her a strawberry shake to hide the smell and I poured it into her cup. "Yes, this should do", I poured myself the same drink but I didn't put the serum in mine. She walked back down with new shorts on and I offered her a drink. "Hi dear, would you like one?", I handed it to her as she reached for it with a smile. "Thanks Sage, it looks good", I too smiled at her and we both walked to the couch and cuddled one more.

I took a sip of my drink and she did it at the same time but I glanced over to see if it worked. She retracted her lips and placed her cup on the coffee table. "Wow, that tasted good", I took another sip of my drink and after 10 minutes, she started to feel very tired. "Oh Sage, I feel tired. I'm going to bed, are you coming?", I looked up at her and gave her an answer. "Sure honey, I'll be right up", she walked up to bed and shut the bedroom door. I decided to take a look at the drug facts of the serum because I noticed that she grew tired very fast. It says "Symptoms may include exhaustion, flu like symptoms and a small amount of pain and it takes one day to take effect". I too was a little tired and I was watching TV for a little longer on the couch. Eventually I too fell asleep right there and just drifted away. Morning came and I woke up thinking of how it affected her, I heard a door open and it was her waking up. She walked downstairs and said hello to me as she walked by. "Morning Sage, you fell asleep down here?", I looked at the TV but shut it off with the remote. "Yeah sorry, I fell asleep too soon", she looked back at me with a worriless face and began making breakfast. "That's OK babe", she looked down at the counter to make breakfast and thought something was different about herself. "Mm… that's funny, I seem different today, oh well", she ignored her daze and continued to cook. A moment later, she shouts that breakfast is served. "Come and get it babe!" I got up from the couch and sat down at the dinner table. As she served the dishes to use, I saw that her breast was slightly larger and more tension was shown on her t-shirt. I was thinking how nice she looked and couldn't wait to feel them.

An hour later, I was back on the couch and she wanted to cuddle again. She sat down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders again. I look back at her chest and they were even bigger than earlier. I'm surprised that she didn't notice by now, maybe because she was thinking about me all the time. "Whoa… it's hot in here, do you feel that Sage?", I checked at the thermometer and looked back up to her. "No, the room seems fine", she had a curious look on her face but she shrugged it off and we continued to cuddle with each other. Sometime later, she felt pressure on her chest but couldn't find the problem. I looked back at her and her breast were huge, she was feeling her breast and was trying to figure out what was wrong. "Babe, my breast, they're huge, my shirt is about to rip, what's going on?", she grew more nervous by the minute as her breast grew slightly larger every second. I decided to reach out an put my hands against her boobs to try and halt the growth. She then felt her butt grow and she placed her hand on her rear to try and stop it. Her shorts ripped but her t-shirt was barely holding on. "Sage, I'm growing, what's happening to me?", I tried holding her breast but the growth is starting to slow down. After the growth stopped her clothes were ripped but they were still holding on. "You OK babe, you hurt?", I approached her with concern but she didn't seem upset and looked down at me to speak. "Yes, I feel… great and sexy", I became confused but aroused at the same time from her statement. "Sage, I'm going to go find clothes that fit, wait here please", she got her purse and ran out the door to walk to the clothes store, "OK babe, just be careful". In the meantime, I looked back at the drug facts and saw a chilling notice. "This cannot be reversed, use this at your own risk and it may change someone", I had a shocked look on my face and was really worried about Ms. Blackbane. "Oh god, what am I going to do, how will I save her?". He took a look at his phone and noticed a new announcement, "Serum recall for over whelming growth of customers, you may be compensated if you return it by midnight tonight". I didn't know what to do, I felt stuck but then I noticed that they are developing a cure for the serum if I can make it in time. I got my things and ran back to the drug store with another hundred dollars in my hand. "Sorry, miss, sorry, sorry I'm in a hurry", I accidently hit a bunch of people going into town but I finally arrived at the place. I opened the door and the female employee saw me. "Back so soon, what's wrong?", I am out of breath but managed to recover. "I need to return this, there was an emergency from you store", I handed it to her and she nodded at me. "Yes sir, we can give you the cure", as I pulled out my cash, she raised her hand and stopped me. "No need to pay sir, it's free because of the notice". I felt relieved so she handed it to me and I ran out of the store with all my might. As I walked out, I saw twenty ft. tall busty anthro females before me right outside the store.

I was in absolute shock but I knew I had to save my love from this nightmare quickly. I ran down a dark street and I've managed to find her sitting in an alley way. "Blackbane, are you alright?", she gave me an evil and psychotic smile as she stood up. She grew to be twenty feet tall from the serum but she seemed much eviler. "Babe, what happened to you?", she stretched in an evil and sarcastic way and began speaking again. "I am a god little one, time for me to crush you!", my face lite up in fear as she raised her foot and tried to flatten me but I dodge it and ran back down to the drug store. "No, it's gone, they destroyed it", not all hope was lost as he noticed an arm moving in the debris. I ran over and pulled out the female employee but her uniform was ripped. "You OK miss?", she looked badly beaten but I wanted to help her out from this crisis. "I'm fine", I had my hand on her back, then I carried her over my shoulder with all my strength. She was kind of heavy because of her breast but I managed somehow. After a while, I carried her back to the house which was damaged but not destroyed. We both sat down at the torn couch and started talking. "Hey miss, how can we fix this?", she looked at me and pointed at the cure. "If you use the cure on the source of the problem, it will act as a virus and spread but it not lethal", I shook my head in worry and I looked out the window and saw my wife destroying the city. "I'll do it, I don't care how dangerous this is, I will help my love damn it!". They both got ready and they commandeered a car just outside the house. They got in, started the car and drove back to the downtown area which is mostly destroyed.

**Things are getting pretty intense so far but I'm sure things will clear up soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it may seem a little much but I wanted to make things interesting for whoever reads this. There will be more chapters soon so sit tight and I'll see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Teacher's Figure

**Disclaimer: Before you read this story, I just want you to know that this does not mean to offend anyone. It's just an innocent and friendly little love fanfiction with the character I made on DeviantArt with xennydiemes's character, Ms. Blackbane. Please take into consideration that this story does not acknowledge any activity whereas it's banned from this site and Blackbane rightfully belongs to the original creator on DeviantArt, all rights are reserved. This story will contain sexual or mature content, viewer discretion is advised.**

Chapter-4: The Recovery

After we got ready, my goal is to help out my wife and many others across town. There is something that's missing though, we need the dart gun. There is only one down where the drug store used to be. Now it was destroyed after some anthro giants stepped on it. The girl that was with me worked at the store; I met her a couple of time before from time to time since I first picked up the serum, her name was Lillian. We were both in the car and we had the cure in the cupholder in the front with us. "OK Lil, where in the drug store did you leave the dart gun?", I spoke to her in a serious manor but I got a response from her. "I's in the backroom, we stored it there in case we needed to test it on a huge creature like an elephant or something". I was driving around each corner as she told me where it was and now, I felt relieved at the fact that there is still hope to fix this. The city was engulfed into chaos, flames all over and rubble littering the streets. After several minutes, we pulled up to the debris of the drug store and she got the dart gun. I immediately placed the cure into gun and ran over to where my wife was. "Honey, it's me, can we talk?", she looked down at me with another evil look, I thought she was going to trample me but surprisingly she didn't. "Hello tiny creature, what do you want?", her voice was a little deeper than when she was some time ago. "Listen, I know that you feel strong and I admire that, but I'm worried for you", I fall on my knees and beg her to come back with me so I could help her. "I love you Blackbane, you are my everything and seeing you like this breaks my heart, please let me help you", she paused for a moment and was flattered by my plea. I pulled out the dart gun with the cure and I was preparing to give it to her. "This can help you, please, I want my love back", she started tearing up as she sat down on the pavement but I've managed to jump onto her legs and rub her to calm her down. I finally administer the cure; she felt a small sharp pain but as time went on, she returned to normal. She was fast asleep from all the chaos but I now knew that everything is going to be just fine.

I decided to drive her back home while the cure started spreading and we waited for things to cool off. Me and Lillian put her to bed and we all slept the whole night through and I felt good knowing that my wife is back into my arms. Morning came around and there were no more giants left in the city, the police and ambulances traveled across town to recover what they could. I woke up and there she was, laying down sleeping but her clothes were torn from her overgrowth. I got up from the bed and laid some new clothes for her to wear when she wakes up. I walked downstairs and noticed Lillian was up, "Hey Lil, how are you?". She looked up at me with a coffee mug in her hand and began taking small sips. "I'm fine, thanks for helping me, I thought I was going to die buried under that rubble". I placed my hand on her shoulder and I decided to give her some money to help her along. "Really?", she looked up at me in shock after I showed her cash as I placed it into her hand. "Yes, you deserve it, this will help you find an apartment", she seemed to be very happy and she gave me a hug and I felt her breast as she was doing it. "Thank you so much, you're a real hero", I was flattered by her statement but I was hoping my wife was OK. Lillian walked out of the door, got into the car we used and drove off. I was sitting there with Lillian's mug and there was still coffee left in it, I decided to sip the rest of it. I felt a small attraction to Lillian but I knew I was married. She did look nice and she helped me out through the crisis but maybe this idea was for another life. Meanwhile, Ms. Blackbane woke up in the bedroom and noticed the new clothes I laid out for her earlier. She decided to change out of her clothes and walked out of the door. She walked down the stairs and I looked up at her in relief. "Oh babe, you up", I got up and gave her a hug, she hugged me back. "Sage, you saved me", she held my face with one hand and pulled in for a nice kiss. She was wearing her new clothes and I felt her body as I rubbed my hands across her hips. "I love you; I hope nothing like that happens to you again". She smiled while looking down at me and as I hugged her, we started making out for about five minutes before we made breakfast.

After we had breakfast and reconnected, I told her about Lillian helping me save her and she felt grateful for her. "I should meet her, Afterall she did help out, I want to thank her", I scratched my head for a moment but I just remembered her phone number. I got my phone and started typing her number in. "Hey Lillian, it's me Sage", we chatted for a moment and I finally got down with business. "Hey listen um… can all three of us meet at the park?", she accepted my request and we finished the conversation on a good note. "See you there", I hung up the call and I told Ms. Blackbane that we are meeting at the park. "Oh nice, I can't wait to meet her, let's get ready", I nodded at her and I got dressed. We both wore shorts and I held my wife's hand as we walked out the door. I felt secure with her by my side once more. "You look beautiful today", she smiled back at me for my compliment as we proceeded walking. We finally showed up at the park and we saw Lillian sitting at the bench. She was wearing shorts as well but she looked nice. "Hey Lil, how you been?", she looked up at us while sitting. We sat down right next to her and started chatting with one another. "Thanks for helping my husband Lilly, I can't thank you enough". She gave Lillian a nice compliment and gave each other a hug. I joined in and hugged them both. I decided to kiss both of them on the lips and they were both flattered by my gesture. Lillian started blushing and decided to grab me and kiss me again. I felt a little embarrassed from her kissing me in front of my wife but she didn't mind it at all, she thought it was OK because she helped him save her. She retracted her lips from me and I felt aroused by her affection towards me.

I decided to pull out my cash and offer dinner for all three of us. "Hey girls, how would you like dinner on me", they looked at each other and smiled. We all nodded with excitement and they gladly accepted the offer from me. "Yes, that would be awesome", we all got up from the bench and walked to the nearest restaurant to grab a bite. It was 5:00 pm and we walked into the doorway and sat down a nearby booth It was very crowded in the restaurant but we've managed. A waiter came by and got his tiny book out to take all of our orders. I ordered a cheese omelet, Blackbane ordered a nice Caesar salad and Lilly ordered a delicious burger. "OK, I'll be back to give you your orders", we all thanked him and he walked off behind the counter. "So Sage, how did you meet her?", she rested her hands on the table as I scratched my head. "I met her somewhere downtown, she worked at the drug store", my wife looked down at me with a raised eyebrow as I told my story. "What were you doing at the drug store?", I started getting nervous and started sweating. "I was just looking around for something, I was a little interested since it was a new store. I only decided to take a look", she didn't seem worried or upset, in fact she was alright with it. "Cool", she said with a calm voice and then I noticed the waiter showing up with the food. "Here you go, enjoy", I gave him a tip as he laid the food down. We started eating and we had a good time talking with Lillian for saving my wife earlier. "Wow, that was something, at least the problem has resolved you know?". My wife looked down at her phone and she found something astonishing, at least 78% of the town was repaired. "Hey Sage, check this out", Ms. Blackbane showed me her phone and I saw the news report about the town getting fixed. "Nice, things are turning in our favor, Lillian took a bite out of her burger and shook her head with a smile. Some ketchup was in Lilly's burger but some also dripped down her shirt. I starred at her breast and became aroused from the ketchup falling between her breast. I spoke up to break the brief silence, "So Lilly, did you get an apartment?". She continued to take bites out of her burger, then she placed it back on her plate. "No, I couldn't, many of them were too expensive so I figured, can I stay with you and your wife?", I starred directly at her thinking about my decision but I figured that it would be OK. "Sure, of course you can, when we return home, I'll set up a room for you". She smirked at my as she picked up her burger to take another bite. "Thank you so much, I could kiss you again", I began blushing as she had an aroused look on her face. "uh… OK", she held out a French fry between us as a gesture to kiss me and she wanted us to bite the fry and advance in the middle for a kiss. We both went for the fry and when we reached the middle, we kissed again. Ms. Blackbane wanted to join so as I retracted from Lilly, my wife moved in for another kiss. By now I probably had a lot of lipstick markings on my face from all the kisses I received.

After we finished eating, I paid the guy as we got up from our booths. I opened the door for the both of them and we walked back home. As soon as we returned to the house, I found an empty room, probably for storage of something. I got an extra mattress from the closet and a small blanket which is perfect for her to use. "Hey Lilly, I got you all set up for a good night's rest", I called her into the room as she walked up the stairs to see what I did for her. "Thank you so much, I'll settle in", I stood out side the room as she shut the door with her luggage at hand. Afterwards, I walked back downstairs and checked on my wife, "Hey honey, she's settling in so now we have a roommate", she turned around to speak to me while she was cooking. "Good, I made dinner for us", I was thankful for her cooking, she made some mac and cheese for all three of us. "Thank you, babe, I'll give a plate to Lilly", before I started eating, I knew Lilly was busy settling in so I went upstairs, knocked on the door and told her about dinner. "Hey Lil, dinner is served", she opened the door wearing shorts but her body was just so attractive for me to stare at. I gasped for a brief moment at the site of her good looks. "Uh… dinner is here, my wife made some mac and cheese, want some?", she smiled and accepted to eat some food and take a break from working in her new room. "Thanks Sage, I'm starving", she shut the door and we both went downstairs to eat. As soon as we all sat at the table, I handed Lillian her plate and she started eating. After dinner, we decided to go to bed. I slept next to Ms. Blackbane and cuddled with her as we drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Teacher's Figure

**Disclaimer: Before you read this story, I just want you to know that this does not mean to offend anyone. It's just an innocent and friendly little love fanfiction with the character I made on DeviantArt with xennydiemes's character, Ms. Blackbane. Please take into consideration that this story does not acknowledge any activity whereas it's banned from this site and Blackbane rightfully belongs to the original creator on DeviantArt, all rights are reserved. This story will contain sexual or mature content, viewer discretion is advised.**

Chapter-5: A lovestruck wolf

It's been three weeks since things cooled off from that huge issue and we made someone feel right at home in our house. As I awoke from my slumber, I had an idea for Lillian. I got up from bed, got dressed and walked out the door quietly so I don't wake my wife. As I walked towards the extra bedroom to see Lilly, but as I went there, I remembered the time Ms. Blackbane was my teacher, now she is my lover. Since then, she took time off because of high levels of stress trying to keep thing organized. She stood by my side this whole time and life as a graduated man was good. I made it to Lilly's room and saw light coming from behind the door. I decided to knock softly, just enough for her to hear me and not to wake up Ms. Blackbane. She approached the door and opened it just a crack, her face was partially exposed but the chain was still hinged. "Hey Lilly, how'd you sleep?", she lifted her index finder at me and told me that she was changing, "Can you hold on Sage? I'm still changing", I raised my hand as a sign saying that I respect her privacy and will let her finish up.

Five minutes of waiting out in the hallway, she opens the door wearing sports clothing. Her top cover most of her breast but her belly was shown and her curves were just calling to me at this point. After a moment of starring, she grabs me and pulls me into her room. She gently pushes me on the bed, she then began walking slowly towards me and a sexual way. I crawled backward on the bed until I hit the backboard of it while she was advancing towards me. "So Sage, do you like me?", her hips were moving and she starred directly at me from 4 inches away. She finally made it to me, her being near me was turning me on but I knew I was married so tried holding her shoulders to keep her away from my face. She kept on trying to kiss me again but I told her countless times," I'm married to Ms. Blackbane, this it's not right", she shrugged off my statement towards her and continued going into my personal space with her charm. "I've had enough, rrrrr!", she was right on top of me but I used all my strength to push her right off of me. She hits the front board on the bed back first. "Ow, Sage come on", I felt angry and concerned but I stood my ground against her. "I'm sorry Lilly, I don't know my own strength, here let me get you a Band-Aid", her back was bleeding a little but it wasn't a major wound where as blood kept pouring out.

I got the medical kit and applied ointment to her injury. It stung her a lot but I gave her a hug feeling bad for what I did to her in the bedroom. "I'm really sorry Lilly, can you forgive me?", she leans against her arm of the table thinking about it for a bit. "We, can i… maybe?", she gives me sexual gestures and told me that's the only way she would forgive me. "Well OK, but don't tell my wife or else you're gone", she nodded and accepted the deal. "Deal, we'll wait till she goes to work and we will have some fun". My face turned redder than an apple or a tomato since she kept trying to hit on me. A couple of hours later, Ms. Blackbane woke up for a cup of coffee, she get's ready for work and I kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you later babe", she rubbed my head before she went out the door and I felt happy when she did it. Lillian shut the door after her and turned towards me in a voluptuous manor. I backed up a bit but she tackled on my and we both landed on the couch in the living next to the doorway. She leans her face down and I knew I made a bargain with her so we kissed and made out for a good twenty-five minutes. We started making love on the couch and she was loving it.

After we stopped, she then forgave me earlier, she got up and put her clothes back on from our intimate quality time. I spoke in a stern and serious tone about what happened and I made myself very clear about it. "Lilly, you will never speak of this to anyone, understand?", she had a sad look on her face because I was a little to harsh on her so I gave her a huge and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, she is my wife but you are a girlfriend", she cheered up as she looked up at me with a nice, beautiful smile. Lilly then realized that she also goes back to work today since the drug store was rebuilt so she rushed upstairs and put her uniform on. I saw her shadow as she walked down, Lilly wanted to know if she looked good for her first day back. "You look gorgeous Lil, now don't be late, I'll see you later". I shut the door behind her with a relieving sigh, "I'm glad that's over, she is lovely but I felt like I cheated", my worries returned as I figured Ms. Blackbane would kill me if she finds out that me and Lilly did it on the couch. "No, I love my wife, Lilly is nice but I must stay loyal to her". My arms felt weak and tired so I took a nap on the couch and fell asleep.

As I continued to sleep, I heard a loud knock coming from the door. My body was too tired to get up but pushed myself to move off the couch. My hair looking messed up as I walked to the door. "Who's there?", it was my wife, she came home early today from teaching at the school. "Oh, hey honey, how's your day?", she walked up to me with the nicest kiss I ever got from her. My arms were wrapped around her and my hands felt her curvy, muscular body. "My day was good, and you?", I remembered what happened today but I don't want to say anything about it. I decided to make up a cover story for today and she bought it. "I just chilled, watched TV and made sure Lilly got to work". She held me tightly in her arms and my chin was laying on her boobs. "Oh, that's nice", we broke from our hug and she set her purse down on the coffee table. She was about to unbutton her shirt but I moved behind her and did it for her. "Oh, allow me dear". She smiled and kissed my cheek for taking care of the shirt for her. "Aw… Thanks babe", Blackbane took off the rest of her shirt and went upstairs to change. I'm pretty sure that this was a weird but lovely day, I hope things stay alright.

**I know this chapter was kind short but I tried everything I could. The story does look nice though, I hope you've enjoyed the first five chapters so far, there will be more but I think I should take a break from this for a while and move onto other stuff. Don't worry though, I'll check in from time to time. I'll see you all later and thanks for supporting me.**


End file.
